


oh fuck

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherenothingisforkeeps asked:<br/>for the dialogue prompt: "Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh fuck

Blaine is pretty sure that no matter how gorgeous his neighbor his, he hates the guy in apartment 3C.

Now, he’s not saying this lightly. He’s always been a slightly above average optimistic person. He’s kind, he’s polite, he’s not quick to judge. Which is exactly why it takes him four months, two weeks, and three days before he decides he hates Sebastian Smythe.

It’s not the fact that he’s _very_ attractive, and very single and very much a pain in his ass to the point where he almost finds it endearing. It’s not that. It’s not because he pushes his way into his apartment in the morning to steal some of his freshly made coffee, or sometimes shows up with pizza to watch a movie at midnight or even borrows a cup of sugar with his shirt missing.

It’s really, really not that.

It’s because he wakes up in the middle of the night thanks to paper thin walls to Sebastian _moaning_ and screeching furniture, and the ‘no, please don’t stop’ of whoever is gracing his bedsheets that night. It happens three nights in a row and he gets zero sleep, mostly because by the fourth night he anticipates it’s going to happen around one AM.

And it does.

And he’s had _enough._ First of all, he shouldn’t be _woken_ up at one in the morning to sex noises unless he’s getting any pleasure out of it (which, newsflash, he isn’t). Second of all, Sebastian’s _noises_ are really starting to grind his gears—and not necessarily in a bad way. Actually it’s in a _good_ way. His voice is just…it sends shivers right down his spine, his cock keeps twitching in fucking interest like it has some sort of option and it chooses _Sebastian._ It’s getting to the point that if they’re hanging out and Sebastian _stretches and makes a noise_ he’s all of a sudden fucking _hard._

Blaine can’t do it anymore. He _refuses._ When a loud noise vibrates against his wall and an _‘Oh fuck!’_ follows after it he throws the covers aside and strides out of his bedroom, intending on giving his neighbor a piece of his mind.

He opens his front door and walks the two steps it takes to reach Sebastian’s door—

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck!”_

He slams his fist on Sebastian’s front door at the noises, swallowing thickly as a swirl of arousal sits low in his stomach at the _guttural_ noise that seems to leave Sebastian’s throat, twirled around the syllables of his words and _wow he is not thinking about that right now._

The door swings open carelessly, Sebastian standing there, fully dressed, leaning against his doorframe with a smile. Blaine stares at him a moment, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

“What the…what the _fuck.”_

“That’s the general idea.” Sebastian says after a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. “Were you _listening_ Blaine Anderson?”

He scoffs, wants to deny it but then—“Well it’s kind of hard _not_ to isn’t it.”

Sebastian smirks, glancing down at Blaine’s suddenly very revealing sweatpants. “Hard indeed.”

Blaine turns as red as a stop sign. “Were you…were you making those noises on _purpose?”_ He suddenly spats, not sure whether he should be angry or impressed or somewhere in the middle.

“Some of them. I promise most were genuine.”

He sputters, running his hand over his face. “I am…so. Goodnight. Just. Goodnight.” He turns on his heel, about to head back into his own apartment.

Sebastian calls after him, “Alright well, we can kiss and get this over with or you can always just wander over to borrow a cup of sugar. I hear the best pornos start out that way.”

Blaine whirls around just in enough time to see him wink before Sebastian disappears back into his apartment.

 


End file.
